


Lucid Dreams IV: Shattered

by Lenore (Amoridere)



Series: Lucid Dreams [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Tears, Lucid dreams, Poetry, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Lenore





	Lucid Dreams IV: Shattered

Oh, hello there!  
Don't bother telling me your name as I already know it  
I know a lot of things about you  
  
As, I'm the that brought you here  
  
I must say I welcome you  
Many of those that arrive usually do not last long  
So neither will you  
  
You will stay and keep me company here  
In this shattered dark place of chrysanthemums of white  
Where I only inhabit  
  
This place is my dream world  
  
I'm in control here  
And there is no escape  
Neither can I send you home  
  
Though, its not like I want to  
  
Care for some tea and cakes  
I've made them myself  
Please....eat  
  
I sure hope you like them  
I've worked hard making them  
Blood tears, sweat, and all  
  
Why yes, I do sob tears of blood  
  
I'm lonely and my sanity is cracking  
  
We both are going to disappear soon  
Permanantly  
This dream is fading  
  
Niether of us will awake  
But let us play a game  
And enjoy the remainder of this shattered dream


End file.
